


No worries, I got you

by stopthismiracle



Series: My first and last [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: After Yuta was fully recovered from the incident he decided it was time to tell his mom about their relationship. He was tired of hiding, but at the same time he was scared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part, of My first, so, it would be better if you read it first, but i think it's also ok if you don't

After Yuta was fully recovered from the incident he decided it was time to tell his mom about their relationship. He was tired of hiding, but at the same time he was scared. He was uncertain about his mother reaction, he read horrible things on the internet from kids who were isolated by their families, who were rejected or kicked out.

Yuta was by his side all the time, and if something bad did happen he was sure the younger wouldn’t let him sleep in the streets. But he wasn’t ready to face rejection from such a huge figure in his life. He always thought that his mother would stop loving him if he does anything wrong, and what society and the mostly his church taught him that loving Yuta was wrong, regardless he decided to act on his feelings after reading a book about someone who had a lot of opportunities of confessing his love and living a fairytale life, decided to never do it, the protagonist faced a loneliness that Taeyong was sure he wouldn’t be able to face. And if he was afraid of facing his mom about his sexuality, he was more scared about death, and loneliness, or the two combined.

 

“You know I don’t really care if you tell your mom about it…”

“I know you don’t but I really want to…”

“Also, don’t feel pressured because I told my parents, I told them because I know they don’t have a problem with me being gay, also… they aren’t religious, so they don’t believe in all that god being terrible stuff”

“I don’t feel pressured!” He answered back making Yuta startled, they were walking back from school, Yuta always went to look for him when classes ended. “I just… really really want to do this… please…”

Yuta sighed stopping their walk, he grabbed Taeyong’s free hand standing in front of him looking him directly into his eyes, then he gently caressed his face smiling at him. It was late and a little bit windy, they always chose the same path to walk back home. “I trust you… but I’m scared about your mom… she looks at me weirdly…”

“She doesn’t” Taeyong pouted. Yuta laughed kissing the pout. Taeyong pushed him. “I’m being serious”

“Ok, she doesn’t… you should call me after, to see how it goes.” Yuta hugged him. “And if she tries to send you to those re-education camps, I’m going to kidnap you.”

Teayong laughed, he felt the hardness of his uniform against Yuta’s body, he missed being in a public school, but most of all, he missed being with Yuta all day.

“Let’s go?” Taeyong said breaking the hug. Yuta interlaced his fingers with him before starting to walk again. When Taeyong was holding his hand, he felt like he could defeat the world on his own, Yuta was his strength. “How is school going? Auntie has been telling me to make you study more.”

“She did? But I’m studying… more than before…” Yuta pouted his head down. “I mean, you know I suck at studying… so I’m trying.”

“Maybe try a little bit harder? So, we can go to the same college…”

“Ok, ok, I’ll try harder…” Yuta breathed out loudly. “Are you going directly to your house?”

“Yep, I’m going to try telling her today…”

 

 

After a five-minute goodbye in the alley next to Yuta’s house, he went almost skipping to his house, he felt lighter, even before telling her.

 

When he arrived home the apartment was quiet, which was weird, considering that his mom was always listening to music. He only heard hushed voices.

“I’m home”. He screamed from the entrance.

“Oh! Taeyong-ie, look who’s here!” His mother appeared in front of him with a wide smile on her face. She signaled the living, he walked slowly giving deep breaths.

 

The moment he saw him his stomach fell and his lungs suddenly stopped working. Why was he there? Sitting while looking like he hadn’t done anything bad. He didn’t dare to move. He felt how the rage started to overtake him.

“What?” was the only thing comprehensible that could escape from his lips. “What is he doing here mom?”

“Taeyong-ah… your dad has decided to come back…”

“And you forgave him?”

“Yes, we’re working on that…”

“Mom, no, how could you forgive him so easily?” His hands were trembling, his mother grabbed his arms with tenderness trying to calm him.

“He is your dad Taeyong-ah, don’t be like this to him.”

“I don’t care!” He screamed. “He left us all this years on our own, and now you come back waiting to be congratulated”. He freed himself from his mother, walking towards his dad. “Don’t expect me to be so happy to see you when **_I_** had to console mom when you left us...”

Without waiting for an answer, he left the room being followed silently by his sister. He grabbed his sport bag putting his pajamas and a bunch of clothes, he needed to get out in that moment from his house. His sister was looking at him with a sad smile.

“Are you going to stay with Yuta?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.”

“Just be safe, ok?” She told him while handing him his jacket.

“I’ll let you know where I am.” He hugged his sister, leaving his room and his house quickly.

 

 

After two weeks of staying at Yuta’s house he decided he needed more clothes (it was getting cold and he only had no sweaters with him, and honestly, he loved his boyfriend, but sharing clothes was a big no. The problem was that his father was still in the house, and jobless according to his sister, so he didn’t dare to approach to his house. The only reasonable answer that he came with was asking Yuta to get him some clothes. Yuta only accepted because he didn’t want to see Taeyong that bad again.

Taeyong had run from his house to his boyfriend’s crying, when he closed the main door he had crumble completely, inside he heard how his mom was crying, and how his sister tried to calm her down. He reached Yuta’s front door feeling so guilty for leaving, but the truth was he didn’t want to be in that house. Not his with father in it.

When Yuta reached Taeyong’s home place, he was surprised to see Taeyong’s mom at the door. She greeted him a sad smile in her face.

“Are you in a hurry? Can we talk for a bit?” Taeyong’s mother talked to him in a sweet voice.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” He asked taking a sit in the dining room.

“I know that Taeyong loves you a lot…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s hard not to see it. When you had that accident he barely slept during the nights, he was always nervous, but when he returned from seeing you he was really happy, like when he was little.”

Yuta started to feel the heat going to his cheeks. He knew what Taeyong went through those days, he also didn’t sleep at all.

“I think I’m going out of the topic that I wanted to talk. What I wanted to tell you is that I know… I know that you two are dating.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be, at the beginning I was very surprised, but then everything made sense. I also know that Taeyong must be really scared of telling me, and now that his dad came back I’m really scared of he would start growing apart of me because of this. I want him to know that he had his family on his side.”

“Miss Lee… I… I don’t know what to do… it’s not like I don’t want him with me, but he’s behaving weird, he doesn’t want to talk about it… I’ve never seen him like this.” Without noticing he started crying. He rubbed his eyes trying to make the tears stop. “I don’t like to see him like this.”

“Tell him that I know, tell him that I want to talk to him. I have reasons to have welcomed his father back, he should listen to me first, and then he can decide… tell him that I trust him. I hope he’s doing fine, is he eating well?”

Yuta smiled. “Yes, he only has nightmares, but last night he was able to sleep well”. Taeyong’s mom smiled sweetly, she hugged him.

“Take care of him for me in the meantime, ok?”

“I will, Miss Lee, I will.”

 

 

Taeyong was waiting for him at the entrance of the building, Yuta threw him the sweater from the stairs, he was still crying. Taeyong received it with his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re so stupid, go talk with your mom!” He said in between sniffles.

“What? I can’t”

“Yes, you can! You’re just being a coward, your mother loves you, gosh,you’re so stupid” Taeyong looked at him with disbelief, he didn’t stop crying.

“Ok, you need to calm down… let’s go home…” he grabbed his hand pushing him a little bit.

They walked slowly side by side, without letting go of their hands. Taeyong always admired Yuta’s hand, they were always soft, his long fingers made them look elegant. He caressed his boyfriend’s hand with love the whole walk to his place. Yuta stopped crying after a while but he still looked upset. When they got to the Nakamoto’s place his mother gave them a weird look, because Yuta had his eyes swollen and Taeyong looked guilty.

 

“Mom, we’re going to be in my room.” Yuta said in fast Japanese that Taeyong barely could get. His mother nodded at him with a worried look.

 

 

Once they were in his room the air between them became suddenly so heavy, Taeyong was breathing loudly trying to calm himself down. Yuta noticed this and got close to the boy, hugging him with tender.

“Taeyong-ah…” He whispered to his ear, his position reminded him when they kissed for the first time. “You need to talk to your mom, she told me she knows about us…”  

Taeyong got away from their hug, his eyes and mouth wide open, his breathing irregular. For a moment, Yuta thought he would have a panic attack in that moment, or at least he would hyperventilate.

“She’s cool about it, she loves you the same… she doesn’t want you to put a wall between you guys, don’t be a dumb, she’s nice and she loves you, your father could be whatever he is, but if you leave your mom and sister, you aren’t different from him, Taeyong-ah”

 

“I know…” Taeyong let out with a breath clutching Yuta’s shirt. “I know…”

“You don’t have to worry anymore. Just talk to them.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was spring holidays by the time everything came back to the normal state. Yuta was watching anime in his room while eating grapes. He was wearing one of Taeyong’s shirt and pajama pants, his mother has been telling him to organize his room but he didn’t feel like it. Besides in the afternoon Taeyong was supposed to come to help him out.

His phone vibrated in some place in his bed, making him stand up, it was between his blankets. Taeyong’s name was on the screen.

“Love of my liifeee…” He sung answering the phone.

“Yuta, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Sorry, hey, what’s up? What’s the call for? At what time are you coming?”

“Calm down… Yeah, about that, can you come to my place today, instead?”

“Ok… Can I know why? I thought your dad hated me…”

Yuta lied flat on his stomach hiding his face, when Taeyong went to confront his parents, they accepted the reality with calm. Which was weird, but then two days after Taeyong returned to his parents’ house he was banned completely from it. Apparently, the whole fight made him fail in two tests, that he was supposed to take again during the week (because his teacher loved him), so in the eyes of Taeyong’s dad, Yuta was bad influence for his studies, Taeyong’s mom tried to defend him, but she couldn’t, knowing that his son’ boyfriend wasn’t a responsible person.

Yuta was out of the Lee house until Taeyong got his grades back.

They were even banned from dating during that time. But Taeyong didn’t mind disobeying his parents to be with Yuta, just a bit.

 

“Well, apparently I can’t stop talking about you, so he wants to meet you…”

“But he knows me…”

“No, dumb, he wants to meet you as my boyfriend…”

“Oh… Okay…”

“Are you alright? I mean… that’s what you are… after all…”

Yuta felt like an asshole during that second, he wasn’t doubting their relationship, god, they were almost engaged (no one knew though), but meeting Taeyong’s parents as their boyfriend was a whole different thing. He would have to work hard to erased the image of the messy kid they met more than ten years ago.

“It’s not that… I want them to think good of me…? I know how precious you’re to your parents… I don’t want them to think that I’m wasting your time…”

“Yuta…”

“What?”

“You’re the best, really, my parents already love you, you don’t have to worry.”

“You better be right, ok?”

Taeyong laughed over the phone. “Ok, so get ready, we’re having a family lunch.”

Yuta smiled watching the clock. He knew he was already late.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I promise this time reply your comments (I'm so so sorry, but i'm shy...heheh)  
> Hope you've have fun reading.


End file.
